


Growing Up

by Stoneymusic13



Series: Loving an Old Friend [2]
Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Apologies, Boys Kissing, Growing Up, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneymusic13/pseuds/Stoneymusic13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up a different person</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Up

Carter walked inside his fairly new home in Brooklyn.

He slammed the door in tears.

He leaned against the door.

He loved the cute boy.

Ever since the kiss in kindergarten, the boy is all he could think about.

The sight of his once love about to rape a girl in the roof of the building.

The memory was clear in the head.

 

_Carter ran upstairs with Serena and Dan by his side._

_Carter got to the roof and gasped at the sight._

_Chuck was about to rape Jenny._

_Dan ran up and punched him._

_They grabbed Jenny and left Carter alone on the roof with Chuck._

_Chuck looked at Carter._

_“Why are you here?” Chuck asked._

_Chuck didn’t know who Carter is._

_Carter moved away after kindergarten._

_He is now back, for his junior year._

_Chuck hasn’t recognized him_

_Carter wasn’t surprised._

_Carter shook his head near tears._

_“You are disgusting.” He whispered._

_Chuck just laughed._

_“You’re not the first one to say that.” Chuck said with a smirk._

_Carter shook his head again and slapped at him._

_“You are not the boy I kissed when we were younger!” Carter yelled and walked away._

Carter calmed down from crying after a couple minutes.

He ran his hand through his hair and got ready to bed.

He was about to lie down till he heard someone knock.

He cocked his eyebrow, as it was late at night.

He walked to the door and opened to see _him_.

Chuck fucking Bass.

Chuck looked at him.

He looked at Carter studying every feature.

“C-Carter.” He stuttered

“Carter Levi.” He added.

Carter looked at Chuck and sighed.

He then nodded.

“My first kiss with a guy in kindergarten.” Chuck said and smiled small.

“Yeah. I missed that boy of the past. I hate the boy of the present.” Carter said and went to slam the door in the face.

Chuck stopped the door with his foot.

“I missed you back then and I miss you know.” Chuck said.

“I loved you after the kiss and I still do.” He added.

“I was just upset that you left me.” He whispered and looked down.

Carter looked at him and sighed as he leaned against the door.

“I had too.” Carter said.

“I’m sorry for all of tonight. It’s just…I never loved anyone ever since you left.” Chuck said.

Carter looked at him and bit his lip.

“I did this to you?” He asked.

Chuck nodded looking down.

Carter bit his lip and smiled.

He grabbed Chuck’s chin and kissed him.

Chuck kissed back

Carter pulled away slowly and smiled.

Chuck looked at him and bit his lip lightly.

Carter grabbed his hand and led him to the bed.

Carter lay down on the bed and Chuck caught on.

Chuck lay next to him and held him close.

“I love you.” The two boys said at the same time before they fell asleep.


End file.
